A Link Through Time
by joey the ripper
Summary: The story of Link, a one of a kind forbidden connection between two universes and two entirely different races. Link, the Doctor's daughter and her lonely companion The Mark 1. Aspects of LOZ throughout, Multicross, (disclaims will be made as things appear)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, that goes to the BBC, I don't own the Daleks either (Just encase they appear at some point) They're owned by Terry Nation. I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Star Wars, Freespace, Star Trek... or any other things that may find their way in, any similarities to other fanfics is truly just a coincidence my head came up with this on its own... with that out of the way.

**Summary**: The story of Link, a one of a kind forbidden connection between two universes and two entirely different races. Link, the Doctor's daughter and her lonely companion The Mark 1.

_**A/n: **I know this sounds stupid and/or dull, but that's the concept that started this one, the story is a lot better than the concept is, of course that's **after** the Prologue and we get into the actual meat of the story._

**A Link Through Time**

Prologue

**The Biggest Secret**

No one ever doubted the sole human nature of Maggi's daughter, her husband had been killed in the Terran-Sontaran battle in the Andromeda galaxy, no one thought the timing of the child's conception was a bit suspicious, no one bothered to think that Maggi herself looked two years older than she should have, no one thought twice about anything surrounding the girl.

The child was born with no doctor present and the general health check-up had never taken place, the mid-wife had written the necessary forms required by the Terran records office, the girl's name was Ancina Jansen and she grew up in the small village of Termina just by the woods.

Maggi had married again when Ancina had been three years old, and the man Maggi had married was the battle scarred military captain: James Wisterm, Ancina called him "The Captain" and he called her "Girl", between them was nothing but enmity.

* * *

Ancina was five years old on the day that her mother told her the truth.

Maggi forced a smile. 'Ancina... I'd like you to come with me.'

'Where are we going mummy?'

'Just for a walk...' Maggi said holding out her hand, Ancina took her mother's hand and together they left the small cottage, heading down the road. Maggi looked around making sure they were alone and stopped walking, she turned and gazed at her daughter knowing that this would change her entire life. 'Ancina...' Maggi started, kneeling down on the grass, taking her daughters other hand as well. 'I need to tell you something... something very important.'

Ancina frowned, aware that the tone was very weighty. 'What is it, Mum?'

'It's time I told you about your father.'

Ancina felt confused, why would they need to be alone to talk about him?

'Your _real_ father.' A small smile crept onto Maggi's face, a warm and nostalgic smile. 'Such a wonderful and brave man.' Maggi took a deep breath. 'The thing is sweetie, he's not a human.'

'Dad was human, how _else_ could he have married you, Mum?'

'No sweetie, the man that I have been telling everyone was your father wasn't, he was my husband but something happened sweetie, something complicated, I was sent to a different universe, and there I met a man unlike any other I have ever known... he's an alien, he's called the Doctor, and he's your father.'

Ancina stared at her mother in surprise.

Then Maggi told Ancina stories of countless alien worlds, of a universe of multicultural harmony, of history as well as space... then the consequences, being only half human if anyone were to examine her medically she would be exposed, the Terran government would order her extinction, as happened with any human-alien hybrids, instant death.

The reason why Maggi told Ancina became clear in the week that followed.

The Captain had decided that Ancina wasn't worth the money needed to put her in school, instead he had chosen to "Sell" her into the military academy, where the poor kids landed up, being trained to fight for the human race, for the glory of universal domination.

Ancina was rather worried the day she was taken from her home in Termina, taken a long way away to T.M.A.Y: the Terran Military Academy for Youths.

* * *

_a/n: Alright prologue over now, now we have story... lots and lots of story._


	2. Survival Training

_A/n: So sorry this took so long, I just couldn't get my head around this one properly... and it's still not right._

Chapter 2

**Survival of the Smartest**

Ancina had nightmares, where the commanders discovered that she was only part human, nightmares where they woke her in the dead of night dragged her out of bed and set her up in front of the execution squad.

Surprisingly her limited sleep didn't detract from her overall stamina.

For two years Ancina managed to avoid medicals and scans.

Then came survival training, at the age of 7 all soldiers were forced to learn how to survive in a hostile climate with little provisions and no instructions.

The Training Planet, it was only referred to as until the class were set down in a clearing and the supplies were dropped, no one moved for a long while as they came to grips with the fact that it would be just them for a month on this planet, The Planet of the Cheetah People.

Ancina was the first to grab a rucksack, inside was a sleeping bag, a few basic utensils and rations.

She gazed around at her classmates and headed out of the clearing, shelter was a wise choice to start with.

* * *

She sighed as she lay down under the shelter she'd made, as far as this went she would have to survive for a month, the rations would last about half of that time and how would she even be able to keep track of the time in this primitive set-up.

A growling noise in the distance made her sit up in surprise, would they really put them on a planet with dangerous creatures?

She frowned, yes, they would... they weren't voluntary soldiers, they were children forced to be in service, this was the way to train the military grunts in hostile climates without having to expend any extra effort.

Her brow furrowed as she thought about how her mind was thinking, she'd always been a bit too bright for her age but her thoughts had just gotten faster, connections were being made, sense was being made out of the jumbles of information she had about the situation, she was problem solving her rations, she was assessing the noises that were around her listening for danger, and most of all she was startled to have the ability to do all of the above in such detailed ways and not have her mind far too busy to realise that the noise she had heard was something she'd heard on an old program about creatures that lived on Earth in Africa, the sound of a cheetah on the hunt.

'Hunt!' She scrambled to her feet, that would mean it was stalking one of her classmates. 'I can't let one of them become dinner!' She grabbed her food-bag and started in the direction the noise was coming from.

* * *

She reached the top of a ridge and gazed down at the stream, by the stream was one of the rucksacks, she made her way down to get a better look at it, that was when she spotted it.

An anthropomorphic cheetah, wearing tribal clothing sitting on a horse gazing around as a confident predator.

Ancina took a deep breath, there was only one consolation about this situation, she knew that the cheetah wasn't hungry, otherwise she'd have probably been dead the moment she'd entered the clearing.

She began walking along the river bank, looking for some sort of sign of her missing classmate.

The footprints left in the mud marked a clear line as to where the river had been crossed, she squatted by them and studied them closely, a rather horrible explanation was formed as she gazed at the combination of hoof-marks and the distance the footprints were at, given the space between each footprint whichever of her classmates it was had been hunted.

She frowned and stood, dare she find out what fate had befallen her fellow soldier? There wasn't much chance of them still being alive but she didn't know and that was enough for her to continue on.

She licked her finger and held it up into the air, if they had caught them then chances were that they would've taken them back to their village which would be to the north.

Village? She contemplated the idea, why had she come to the conclusion that they lived in a village? The tribal clothing, the horses, it somehow made sense to her.

She started walking, she had to find out if he was still alive.

* * *

She reached the crest of the hill and looked down into the small clearing, it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

A simple village, animal skin tents and skeletal remains of the Cheetah Peoples prey scattered about.

She frowned, and turned, heading back the way she came, there wasn't any hope for that poor boy now, but the others could be saved...

'Alright...' she said to herself. 'What do I know about Cheetah People?' Nothing, except a feeling that if she were to run she would be chased... that was something to go on, now she just had to find the others, band them together and wait it out for a month. 'Easy as pie... simple as horseshoe.' She muttered to herself as she started to properly track down the other members of her group.

* * *

Why was she getting so good at tracking the others? So far she had a group of nine following her, and she was only getting better at finding the others.

'If we stick together we stand more of a chance, just don't run.'

'So if we don't run and they won't kill us?'

'It's not _sporting_ otherwise, they hunt for their food, you run and you'll be their prey, we're just out for a stroll...' She knelt down by the faint footprints and studied them closely. 'He went this way.' She said as she stood, she then led them in the direction of the footprints.

* * *

'Right, we'll set up camp here...' She said simply. 'Plenty of cover and a fresh water source nearby.' She looked around at the 28 others expecting at least one of them to question why she was suddenly their leader, no one seemed to question her. 'Right, we're going to need some shelter and a fire... some of you lot go and get some fire-wood, and the rest of you get to work making a shelter, we're going to be here a while and it's starting to get dark.'

'What about you?'

'I'm going to work out our rations so that we _can_ make it through this.'

Everyone nodded and set to work.

* * *

She took a deep breath, something had happened to her, she could smell the scent of blood in the air, could hear the tiniest noise.

She winced as she tried to fight back the instincts that were coursing through her, she felt hungry... she clenched her teeth, demanding her mind to work again.

_Examine something! Anything! _She searched around her for something to focus on, finding nothing but her rucksack, she started her assessment on the contents they'd supplied them all.

Minimal rations, a sleeping bag, basic utensils for cutting and eating and that was it... no, there was something else... she smiled as she examined the rucksack itself, it was waterproof, she grabbed the nearest knife and set to work cutting along the seams, the clever would survive.

* * *

'Not bad...' She commented as she gazed at the primitive shelter they'd created, together with the material from some of the rucksacks they had a waterproof roof, tilting down at an angle it was large enough so that several of them could sleep at any given time, whilst the others remained on guard and kept the fire going.

A rotating shift made sense.

* * *

But the others started changing... they wanted to hunt... Ancina could understand that burning need, that instinct. 'Look, we aren't animals, we don't do that...' Her argument wore thin with them as their eyes changed colour, into a bright gold just like the Cheetah People's, fear took hold of the others.

'No...' She grabbed the knife from one. 'Don't...'

'They aren't human any more!' He argued.

Ancina frowned and turned to look at the affected people.

'Come sister, we'll hunt.' They beckoned.

She shook her head, she wanted to go, wanted to run, hunt, she was hungry. 'No... once you surrender to it you won't come back!' She stepped forwards, trying to plead the case. 'Don't give in to it!' They were only 7 years old and had been affected by the world they were in. 'Don't go, don't hunt, you're human being's, you aren't hunters...'

'What does it mean to be a soldier? To seek your prey and kill it, we _are_ hunters.'

'So would you kill me?' She said stiffening.

'No.'

'And why not?' She asked them.

'Sister, come with us...' One beckoned.

'No.'

'What is going on!' One of the unaffected demanded.

'The planet... is affecting them...' She closed her eyes. 'It's why we were dropped here in the first place.'

'So we'll all be like them?'

'None of us joined of our own accord, one way to ensure compliance to their ways is to change us from people to animals, our primal needs they'll exploit and force into their service... we're just fodder to them.'

'No!'

'That's not true!'

She gazed at them. 'You'll be like them by the end of the month too, we all will... fight it as much as you can, but it'll still take hold by then.'

'And you?'

'What makes _you_ so special that _you'll_ be spared?'

'I _haven't_ been spared, I've just been fighting it...' She said bitterly.

'How long have you been one of them?' One asked in horror.

'From day one I've been getting changed, more and more, I can smell things I couldn't, I can hear things clearer, I have an urge to run and run and never stop...' She closed her eyes and dropped down by the fire. 'But I'm not going to, I'm not going to give in, I'm _not_ an animal!'

* * *

They were all gone, changed into creatures of instinct, in between Cheetah People and Humans, hunters hunting others...

Ancina hadn't moved from the cover of the trees, she was the only one who hadn't given in to the changes the planet was causing.

'I'm not an animal... I'm a... hybrid...' Time Lord and Human. 'What _is_ a Time Lord anyway?' She tried to pick the pieces of her being apart as she wandered the thicket in search of firewood, she had no idea what a Time Lord was like beyond what her mother had told her about her father, but how much of _that_ was genetic? The exploring? The thinking?

She was better off picking out the parts the Cheetah Planet was affecting, it was a much simpler process.

'How much longer?' She wondered aloud... how much longer did she have to be here fighting this planet's control? Waiting for the shuttle whilst she continued trying to keep herself that bit sane. 'I don't know how much longer I can go on like this.'

* * *

The sound of landing gears woke her up, the shuttle? She shook her head and gathered her things, rushing out of the thicket in the direction of the noise, it was the first bit of relief she'd had all month.

'Hello... we've got a strong one here.'

She gazed at the shuttle crew, armed with tranquilliser guns, they really had known the effects the planet would have on the group.

'Come on, come home...' A hand took her arm and she reacted, turning to fight whoever it was, a second later however she felt something injected into her arm and her vision blurred a moment after that. 'Good girl...'

She collapsed into his arms and fell asleep.


	3. The Temple

_A/n: Oh my goodness, I have no idea why writing these chapters is taking me so long, this Chapter is the beginning of Zelda... do let me know what you think of it, that prologue was terrible but as I promised it's going to be better as we go along._

Chapter 3

**The Temple**

Ancina's concern about her position in the eyes of humanity weren't alleviated at all by the after effects of the Cheetah Planet, her instincts to run were higher than before and much harder to fight.

She made a list of the things that were actually keeping her here at the academy, if she were to run, she would be no more or less in danger of losing her life than she was in staying, but the repercussions of her running would affect her family, the knowledge that she deserted the Empire would haunt them forever, her mother would be questioned by officials, they would never be able to face the Empire in the same way, forever haunted by Ancina the Traitor to the Empire, The Deserter.

She couldn't do that to her mother, no matter how much she hated being here, her mother would be in so much trouble, it had been the Captain who had sent her here and if she were discovered as a hybrid he would have to defend himself for it.

A bit of calculative malevolence inside her enjoyed that idea, the idea of spiting him, ruining that tough and polished military soldier exterior.

'I didn't want to be here, I never told him why.' She smirked and relaxed on her bed, playing through the scene, enjoying the ways that he would react to finding out that he'd forced a hybrid into the Terran Military, no one would be blamed for it but him.

'Mail call!'

Ancina sat up and stared at the Corporal in surprise, then she realised that she was supposed to be standing to attention and leapt from her bed onto the floor, standing to attention and giving a salute. 'Sir!'

The Corporal shook his head as he smiled. 'Jansen, this one's yours.'

'Are you sure, sir?' Ancina asked in confusion, who would be writing to her? Her mother hadn't, the Captain wouldn't, her siblings couldn't… who had written her?

'Quite sure.' He replied handing it to her, he turned and left.

She looked it over, opened it up and took out the letter.

"_Ancina._

_Your mother passed away a few days ago, she had a stroke, she was smiling when I found her though, said that she was glad you were alright and she faded away before the doctor could arrive._

_What have you been doing! The Brigadier said you haven't been anywhere near here so why would your mother think you had? Don't you dare leave there, you'll ruin everything!_

_Captain J. Wisterm."_

Ancina frowned and sat on her bed, her mother was gone, her sole reason for staying in this place had just passed away. 'Which means that I'm leaving…' She concluded to herself.

* * *

Night had fallen over the Academy, Ancina was busy tying her bedsheets together, once she was down on the ground she could run, getting over the fence was her only concern, the dogs would be on her the moment she set foot on the ground and climbing with them after her would be hard.

But she had to do this, she had to get out of this place, she took her makeshift rope to the window and opened the window up, tying one end of the rope to the foot of the metal bed-head she threw the other out the window.

She grabbed her rucksack full of her only belongings and climbed out the window.

Once she was on the ground she ran as fast as she could in the direction of the fence, the night air was cool and quiet most of the way, but then she heard a faint barking and knew that she'd been spotted by the guard-dogs.

She reached the fence and started climbing the wire, she didn't have much time, the barking was growing louder.

She reached the barbed wire top and kept climbing, ignoring the pain from the cuts the barbs were causing, it was nothing compared to the firing squad she'd have to face.

She lifted herself over and chanced a last look back at the Academy, it hadn't been that bad a place if it hadn't been for the Cheetah Planet and the fact she was a Hybrid she would have had no real reason to run, but then she remembered what they were being trained to do, fight for the Terran Empire in the quest for Terran supremacy of the universe.

She scowled and then the fence shook, the barking and growling coming from directly underneath her, she looked down brought back to reality by the presence of the two dogs, both were German Shepherds, both were growling and barking at her, both were drooling and slobbering and if the kept up with this noise they'd draw the guard right to her.

The fence shook again and she lost balance, tumbling to the other side and to relative safety, she picked herself up off the ground and looked to the two dogs who were still barking at her and something inside her triggered, the effects of the Cheetah Planet took control and she growled herself, letting out a snarl that made the dogs whimper and back away from the fence then she turned her attention to where she was and started running, instinct guiding her to somewhere safe to hide.

* * *

She arrived short of breath and tired, at an ancient temple, she caught her breath for a moment before she entered the temple and had to stare around at everything.

The interior was mostly intact, a few pieces of roof debris were scattered about the floor and thick dust and dirt were stirred up with every step Ancina took on the ancient chequered stone floor, the tapestries had all but dissolved through time all that remained were eerie impressions on the walls that ghosted where they had hung.

She was surprised that such an old temple didn't have any statues, it was mostly bare, save for a raised platform on the floor, an altar in front of steps leading to a massive stone block with a sun symbol on it and a faded image above that of three triangles.

It was very strange, why were the steps leading up to nothing? Maybe it was a door? She could hardly believe that, it would take 1000 men to move such a solid looking block, but nevertheless she walked up to it, put her shoulder to the block and pushed, nothing happened. 'Yeah I thought as such.' She said to herself as she straightened up, then the stone block moved, seemingly of it's own accord sliding into the wall and revealing a large hallway and a hidden room.

'What?' She asked aloud, before she took it as an invitation and headed down the hallway.

In the centre of the hidden room was a massive raised dais with steps and steps leading up to a beautiful ancient sword sticking out of a stone block, again the image of three triangles appeared, what did they mean?

Ancina walked slowly up the steps, a ringing sound was in her ears, a sort of humming from a machine, she looked around, there was nothing around here to be making that noise.

She gazed at the sword, dust had settled on it over the thousands of years it had remained placed in this stone block, the symbol of three triangles was painted in gold where the blade met with the hilt, and that beautiful dark blue hilt that had flanges that reminded her of an eagles wings, stretching down to the sword, and in the centre was the grip for hands to hold.

She reached out instinctively feeling like her ears were going to start bleeding as the hum increased, ever so lightly her hands to the hilt of the sword, like King Arthur pulling the sword out of the stone, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hearts were racing and her mind was clouded over but instinct told her what to do, she tugged the sword out of the stone.

All at once it felt like a universe exploded into being inside of her, the orbit of thousands of worlds, around and around, the swirling abyss of black holes, the tumbling asteroids drifting about and time... raw and forever, reaching forwards, backwards, sideways and around in eternal loops.

She closed her eyes, that incredibly vast and complex concept of time, she could feel it, ticking away inside her entire being, like a third heart.

Then it wasn't just one universe, it was every one of them, all the possibilities explored, every choice making a new one, so much life and yet so quiet in between, life nestled in neat pocket universes surrounded by empty expanses... silence that held nothing and yet held the fabric of existence in balance, the empty space... but not empty.

She was tingling all over and yet as she considered her own body she found herself like an outsider, looking on her with the distance to be someone else but the details of being herself.

She rose the sword pointing the tip to the heavens. 'I am...' She began as she tried to return to herself but the name she spoke next wasn't the one she had been given, it was the explanation of her existence, her purpose. 'Link!'

Between three states of being: human, Time Lord and Cheetah Person, between two universes sowed across the void between them, between Space and Time, now and forever, for eternity. 'I am Link!' She repeated, more determined, knowing that it was the name she was meant to have as a being of the multiverse, that name was her purpose.

Then a groaning and wheezing sound filled the room, a song calling her from deep within the void, she wasn't alone, she turned around, the beckoning sound of a lonely being called to her as the form grew more and more solid as the noise continued. _'Link...' _A voice inside her mind called.

Her mind was a groggy haze, unaccustomed to feeling time's flow and the whole of creation stretching on and on, she walked towards the large stone column, a door opened.

_'Link.' _The voice called again.

She headed inside the column and heard the door shut behind her, then the floor lurched under her feet as the wheezing and groaning began again and she found herself collapsing to the floor in exhaustion, the last thing she saw before her world went black was a column in the middle of a console rising and falling in time with the noise.


	4. TARDIS

_A/n:This chapter is short but needs its space before everything else... now to answer the questions I've been asked in reviews: Time will tell, it always does inside a TARDIS... and that's all I can say without spoiling anything._

Chapter 4

**TARDIS**

Awaking to a steady humming noise she sat up slowly, gazing around at the massive room she was in, white walls with orange discs and a mushroom shaped console in the centre of the room.

She was alone in the room but the voice that had reached into her mind and had called to her spoke again saying: _'No young one, you aren't alone... I am with you.'_ The voice was soft and pleasant, cooing in her mind in an very motherly voice.

'But where are you?' Link asked looking around again for some sign of the person.

This seemed to amuse the voice and it replied: _'I am all around you, Link, you are inside me.'_

'Who are you?' Link asked as she stood picking up the sword instinctively as she did.

_'It's not so much a question of "Who" but of "What"... I am a Time-Space Capsule, the last of the original TARDISes...'_

'What happened to the others?' Link asked as she walked slowly around the room taking in everything she could.

_'Decommissioned.'_ The TARDIS replied bitterly. _'The Time Lord's destroyed all of my sisters as they sought to make a more dependant version of us... I fled before they managed to do the same to me, since then I have been drifting alone.'_

'I'm so sorry.'

_'But now I have you, Link!' _The TARDIS replied enthusiastically.

'What do you want with me?' Link asked wondering what she could _possibly_ offer such a creature as this TARDIS.

_'Your company, let's travel together! To anywhere and everywhere in the multiverse!' _The TARDIS said her voice full of energy and excitement.

Link remembered that she couldn't go back and there was no where else she _could_ hide, and together they could run away, to the farthest corners of creation.

Link gave a nod and stepped up to the console. 'I don't know how to do anything.' She admitted. 'All I know is: how to run, how to hide, how to lie and how to fight.'

There was a moment of silence between them and then the TARDIS replied just as happily as before _'I'll teach you.'_

A smile spread across Link's face, this was _her _adventure, this was in her blood, she wanted to explore, to learn and to save, time and space, the _entire_ multiverse, it was all meant for her.

* * *

Link walked through the endless corridors considering what had happened to her earlier, the sword had opened up whole pieces of her being that she hadn't even known were there, one thing was clear though, she wasn't the same any more.

For starters her senses were heightened, they'd been improved on the Cheetah Planet but now she could hear, see, taste and even smell things she couldn't before.

Like as they were drifting through the space between universes Link was aware of the lack of time around them, she was aware of all the things in the air she was breathing, but she didn't have names for any of it.

_'Not yet little one.'_ The TARDIS said patiently. '_But you will... next door on the left.'_

Link opened the door and gazed in awe at the incredible library. 'Wow!'

_'On the left side is the basic historical information of a number of species in the multiverse, incomplete though, I haven't really travelled to many universes just yet, on the right wall are all the sciences from those different universes, again not complete, and between them is engineering and cybernetics._

'And up there?' Link asked gazing at the second story of the library.

_Fiction._

Link smiled and gazed around properly getting to know the room, it was oval in shape, with the walls covered in bookshelves, on the opposite side of the room from her was an elegant staircase that went up behind the bookshelves leading to the (most likely _extensive)_ fiction section.

She smiled, and looked around at the rather comfy set up in the middle of the room, the chairs were elegantly spread out around the mat with a coffee table in the middle of them and each with footstools and their own personal lamp.

'Where did you get all this stuff?' She asked as she headed for the history section.

_'I had it in my archives, I put it all together for you on your way here.'_

'You can do that?' Link asked in surprise.

_'Yes... wise move picking history first.'_

'Well I figured I'd get to know the species before I got to know their technology.'

_'A wise choice always... this'll be good for you. You were always meant to learn.'_

Link frowned at the rather bitter memory of being forced into the military because school was too expensive, but she'd make up for it now.

* * *

Link wiped her eyes and yawned. History was complete, science was gone and she was now coming tackling engineering, she'd worked out cybernetics was a bit too ambitious to start on.

_'You've been at this for ages, I think you should get some sleep.'_

'No arguments here.' She agreed she shut the book and put it down on the footstool, she'd come back when she'd had some sleep. 'So which way to a bedroom?' She asked getting to a stand.


End file.
